


The Emperor's Mandate

by sailortenoh



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, F/M, Humiliation, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailortenoh/pseuds/sailortenoh
Summary: sylvain gets fucking PEGGED
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier & Edelgard von Hresvelg
Kudos: 19





	The Emperor's Mandate

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry that my first smut fic in so long is this of all things but i just think edelgard pegging sylvain and putting him in his place for all this shit he pulls is what needed to happen

“Really Sylvain, all things considered, your performance has been rather pathetic thus far.”

Edelgard raised an eyebrow at the man below her, making sure to press her heel down harder upon Sylvain’s already throbbing penis. She smirked as she watched him clench his teeth in pain, which only resulted in her pressing down even more. It was a fun little game for her, knocking this misogynistic piece of shit down a peg. 

“From the gossip I’ve heard in town, I had expected you to provide me more entertainment than this.” She removed her heel from Sylvain’s penis and quickly took it in her hand, rubbing the head with her thumb as to keep him from having a moment’s reprieve. “And all I’ve to toy with is a sad little bottom.” Venom practically oozed from her last word, as if it was to demean the ginger knight. And it did.

As Edelgard carefully dragged her thumb down Sylvain’s shaft she couldn’t help but hear a sharp intake of breath. Smirking still, she slowly rose across Sylvain’s naked body to bring her eyes to his.

“You wouldn’t happen to be thinking of cumming now, would you? Surely you remember what I said when we started, no?”

Sylvain let out a low grunt and gave the emperor a weak nod, only to be met with a hand suddenly grasping at his face, Edelgard giving him a look that would surely kill most commoners.

“With your words, Sylvain. Tell your emperor what she told you.”

Sylvain blanched before hesitantly speaking up. “I-I’ll cum, when th-fuck… when my emperor, allows it…” 

Edelgard’s expression lightened and she let go of Sylvain’s face. “I’m glad to see you remember. And now your emperor demands something more of you.”

As quick as before, Edelgard let go of Sylvain’s penis and rested her foot upon it, standing up to remove her pants and reveal the strap-on she had been wearing. The emperor smiled at the expression Sylvain gave her before he reluctantly turned around to get on his knees, Edelgard giving his ass a quick smack with the back of her hand.

“Enough wasting my time, Gautier. I haven’t pegged someone in a good long while and I can’t wait to see how humiliation suits you.”

While she couldn’t see his face, Edelgard had no doubt in her mind that he was still doing his damndest to keep a strong face despite what she had put him through so far. She had to admit, it was impressive he hadn’t broken yet. She did however hear him take a sharp breath once she started pushing her strap into his asshole. She doubted it would take much longer, he’d clearly never been topped once in his life.

Edelgard bent down over Sylvain’s back as her strap slowly went further inside him until it was deep enough to where she could comfortably settle into a rhythm of pumping her hips against his ass. She’d keep at it slowly for awhile before reaching back down to Sylvain’s penis to find it just as hard as she had left it. A devilish grin graced Edelgard’s lips even if she knew Sylvain was hardly likely to see it at all.

“Don’t tell me you’re enjoying this, Sylvain? The man known around Garreg Mach for his hatred towards women getting his dick hard to the one about to fuck his brains out?” 

Edelgard relished in the grunts Sylvain gave her in response, returning to teasing Sylvain’s head as she had been earlier. She knew he was close, goddess knows he’d been close to blowing his load likely since they had started, but Edelgard wanted to drag this out for as long as she could. The chance to put Sylvain in his place after she had walked in on those horrible accusations he had thrown at Dorothea during their days in the academy was far too tempting to pass up, and now she finally had the power over him to enact her will.

“Really, it’s quite fortunate you decided to join our house so early in the year back then.” Edelgard remarked as the thrusts of her hips grew more intense. “Had you stayed with the Blue Lions, I don’t think I’d have ever gotten the chance to give you the proper comeuppance for the way you treated Dorothea. Of course, I can’t imagine she was the first one you had said such things to, was she?”

She frowned when she wasn’t given an answer and dug her nails into the knight’s shaft. Sylvain let out a howl of pain mixed with arousal and was caught off guard Edelgard’s voice suddenly flowing directly into his ear.

“I expect an answer, Gautier.” She reached to her side and picked up a riding crop, dragging it against Sylvain’s back. “And I will have one.”

“N-ngh… n-no, sh-she wasn’t…”

“Was that really so hard? I suppose I’ll reward you by sparing you from the fate I had planned. But do know that I’ll not let up outside of that.”

True to her word, Edelgard didn’t let up for a moment, hips pounding against Sylvain as he clutched the bed sheets beneath them. Each thrust made the ginger man twitch more and more, a sure enough sign he was close to the breaking point Edelgard had set out to push him to. 

“Now Sylvain…” Edelgard grunted out, feeling rather embarrassed she’d caught herself growing short of breath while plowing Sylvain of all people. “I can trust you won’t be causing any trouble for, gods… Dorothea anymore…?”

“Y-yes, your majesty…! J-just please, let me-”

“You’re allowed, Gautier.”

Edelgard cringed at Sylvain’s groan as she saw thick strands of cum stain the sheets. She’d have to see to it that they were replaced soon, though she certainly wouldn’t make it a top priority. Edelgard gingerly pulled out of Sylvain and watched him fall to his side, gasping for breath. His penis was still hard and shaded red, a strand of ejaculation still clinging to it. Edelgard couldn’t help but feel a twinge of pride. She’d certainly done a fine job all things considered.

Without another word Edelgard unhooked her strap and pulled her trousers back up as she walked to the door, turning to Sylvain one final time.

“I suppose I should thank you for giving me an outlet to relieve myself of the stress this war taxes me with, Sylvain. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a wife to attend to.”


End file.
